Cavuanima
Cavuanima Cavuanima were the first civilisation to rise in the north of what is now valengal, Their dominion stretched from modern chimeria all the way to Sethgorod in the west. The Cavuanima where a tall lithe humanoid figure with jet black eyes, Pale grey/white skin and four arms, They were always slender and were completely hairless, They did not display many emotions that would be common to a human and seemed to have no capacity for Love, Anger, Sorrow or Empathy, At least if they did it never became apparent. They were however masters of the higher sciences, The knowledge they possessed in relation to metallurgy and chemistry has never been repeated in all the ages that have followed. They were relatively few in number with no more than a few thousand living in any given province, Their cities were largely subterranean to better facilitate their searches for chemicals and metals, They had no apparent artwork or music of any kind and while their construction and crafting had an ornate and unique appearance it seemed to be uniform to the whole race and displayed no originality. To meet the needs of their expanding research into the sciences the Cavuanima commandeered several indigenous life forms including Oxen, Wurms and Men to perform all the manual labour for them, They treated them well but uncaringly and all three when they had become unproductive were turned into foodstuffs, The Cavuanima seem to be exclusively Carnivorous. The greatest treasure of the Cavu society was an ancient relic they called a “Locus eye of Fire”, They used it to control an focus fire to power their greatest forge city, There they produced the most advanced technologies and wove the deepest magic of their realm, The Forge itself was more of a subterranean city filled with thousands of working slaves who kept the forges burning endlessly, It was here that the first prototypes of the Agretta metal was first developed, It was a living healing metal that could be grafted onto living things to act as replacement limbs or organs, These alloys never degraded and were immune to aging, The demand for these new body parts was so great that the great forge soon become more of an agretta factory. Conflict of Stars The relative peace of the Cavuanima was shattered by an event known as “Starfall” A blazing light fell from the sky and split into many shards that rained down upon the young kingdoms, Each one though just a shard of the original was a perfect roiling sphere, All races recognised it immediately as shards of an Elemental Anchor, Each race immediately demanded control of the other shards and over the next few years the negotiations devolved into war. The Cavu were not warriors but were well suited to the development and manufacture of weapons, They turned to their human cattle who at the time were a placid and docile race and began to adapt them to the theatre of war, The main enemies of the Cavu were the elven armies of the dragonlords and the Beasts raised by the green men, The servants they created were vicous and vital men but due to centuries of breeding, genetic manipulation and mild psychic conditioning contained no Ambition or sense of an individual self. There wer many armed conflicts fought over the next hundred years with territories changing hands dozens of times, The Cavu were pushed back to the borders of Hysinburushin in the north but pushed the green men back to what is now the clanlands in the south, Countless millions of human lives were extinguished in these conflicts as proxies for their uncaring masters, but not a word was uttered in complaint or a tear shed in remorse, Until the arrival of Radaeh. Radaeh was an anomaly, Everything that had gone into creating him and his ancestors for hundreds of years should have made who he was impossible, He had a sense of self, A sense of pride and a fully developed understanding of his place in the world, He even began to foster those traits in those closest to him who began to show the same traits as if waking from a dream, Radaeh was the first to develop music and song and taught his songs of War and Victory to his fellows, The difference it made to the combat effectiveness of his division was enormous and the Cavu perplexed at what was happening could only stand and wonder as he consistently exceeded expectations and achieved what seemed like impossible victories. The dragonlords were pushed back from sethgorod and Barrus and forced into lower militia and Radaeh celebrated with his men, This was not to last though as the Cavu has a new clutch of soldiers and decided the best way for Radaeh and his people to be of use was to die destroying as many of the dragon armies as he could, The Cavu gave not a thought to the lives of their subjects and as such were totally unprepared and almost could not comprehend what happened next, Radaeh refused. The Cavu at first did not seem to understand what was happening, Never before had they had experience with a human who was anything other than docile and obedient and so they were slow to react to radaeh’s proclamation, Finally they sent their second army not to fight the dragons but to remove the corrupt influence of Radaeh. What they could not have expected though was that Radaeh would strike first, He led his armies against the forces of the Cavu and slaughtered them by the tens of thousands, Radaehs warriors had been transformed into Vital, Proud and Courageous warriors and the carnage they unleashed was unprecedented, They not only wiped out the second army but they scoured cities clean and seized forges to produce their own weapons, In this time the Cavu were even struck down in their holds, Radaeh’s path of destruction crippled the Cavu infrastructure in such a way that they could not raise a third army to combat hin and were forced to look to alternative means. The Cavu constructed an army of metal soldiers they called “Control Corps", These machines exuded a kind of energy that killed every organic being that fought them regardless if they won or not, The following months of conflict saw the great army of Radaeh fall against a corruption form within they couldn't withstand, Finally the Cavuanima had Radaeh and his army corned and gave them their final proclomation, "Your faults will be corrected, You will no longer bear the burden of self and your children will grow to replenish what you have cost us, You will be the fathers of a new generation of workers, We will save you from this trap you have forced yourselves into and cure your sickness" Radaeh's reply would forever change the face of the Cavu kingdom as he screamed "We have no intention of being saved!" and began slaughtering his own people to prevent them from becoming cattle once more, The cavu had no way to stop them as he and his sworn men laid waste to each other and their families, Finally radaeh himself stood alone against his former masters, Unable to even reach them through their walls of sickening metal soldiers Radaeh laughed and drove his dagger in to his own chest knowing he had fought to the last denying them even one man from which to breed a new workforce. Radaehs final act destroyed any hope the Cavu had of restoring their slave populations and destroyed the infrastructure that supported their kingdom, They were forced to surrender their portion of the fallen star to the Infernal Overlord of the Drauglands in exchange for a cease-fire and protection from their other enemies, The Remaining cavu looked to their Agretta and metallurgy to help them rebuild and began the process of creating golems to help them in their work, Artifical limbs became mroe and more common as they aided the creation process until the race as a whole took the final step and made a complete transferrence to living metal bodies, Then for some unknowable reason on the eve of their ascension they vanished, Their cities now abandoned crumbled and fell and the sands of Chimeria devoured all that was left, It was at this time that Radaehs final victory became apparent as his hidden children came forth and began to expand into the land of chimeria. Category:Chimeria Category:History